The present invention is related to an eyeglass frame shape measurement device that measures the shape of a rim of an eyeglass frame, and relates to an eyeglass frame shape measurement device that can measure the shape of a template (or a demo lens).
An eyeglass frame shape measurement device is known including an eyeglass frame holding mechanism that holds an eyeglass frame in a desired state, and a measuring mechanism that moves a tracing stylus inserted into a groove of a rim (lens frame) of the eyeglass frame along the groove of the rim, and detects the movement of the tracing stylus to obtain the three-dimensional shape of the rim (for example, refer to JP-A-2000-314617 and JP-A-2011-122899).
The eyeglass frame holding mechanism includes a first slider and a second slider for pressing the right and left rims of the eyeglass frame from a longitudinal direction (longitudinal direction when wearing the eyeglass frame) and determining the longitudinal positions of the right and left rims. A clamp mechanism having clamp pins for clamping the left rim and the right rim, respectively, is provided inside each slider. The rims of the eyeglass frame are clamped by the clamp pins and the interval between the first slider and the second slider is narrowed, whereby the right and left rims of the eyeglass frame are held in a predetermined state. In this state, the tracing stylus is inserted into the groove of one rim, and the three-dimensional shape of the rim is measured.
Additionally, in this type of measurement device, a template (including a demo lens attached to a rim of the eyeglass frame) can be measured. In the template measurement, a template holder that is a jig for attaching the template is used, the template holder is attached to an attachment portion provided separately from the eyeglass frame holding mechanism, and the template is set at a predetermined measurement position with respect to the measuring mechanism. Since the template holder is unnecessary during measurement of the eyeglass frame and becomes obstructive, the template holder is detached from the attachment portion.
Additionally, in recent years, a high curve frame in which the warpage of a rim is large has being increasing. In order to measure the rim of the high curve frame with high precision, an eyeglass frame shape measurement device is proposed, which traces the rim by making the tip (tracing stylus shaft) of the tracing stylus tiltable according to the height of the warpage (perpendicular direction) of the rim (for example, refer to JP-A-2001-174252 and JP-A-2011-122898).